Mysterious Girl
by CandyCola
Summary: It's second year and a new girl has arrived at Hogwarts. Her past is filled with mystery. You'll porbably work out who killed her mother in the very beginning. NOT one of those stories when people just publish their fantasies of being in HP. RR!
1. Metting on the train

A/N This is set at the beginning of their second year. This is not one of those stories where people write down their daydreams of being in the Harry Potter books.

**Chapter 1**

Alexa Collins stepped out of the car at platform 9 and 3/4. She looked towards the huge train looming in front of her. All around her children were bustling about with huge trunks and screeching owls. She stepped up into the train and walked along the aisle. The warning whistle rang. She stepped into the next compartment. The only person in it was a girl with bushy brown hair and cinnamon eyes. She looked about Alexa's age. She sat down next to her and introduced herself.

'Hi, I'm Alexa Collins'

The girl replied, telling her that he name was Hermione Granger. She asked Alexa how old she was.

'12, how old are you?'

'I'm 12 too, are you going to be a first year?'

'Well, the lady told me I was to be a second year.'

Hermione got an interested look on her face. 'Really? Who was this lady?'

'Well, she said she was going to be my professor, Mcgoggal, I think she said, or something. She looked really old, and she was wearing a cloaky-dress thing.'

Hermione asked if Alexa could tell her why she hadn't come last year. Alexa didn't really know, and she said so. She said she had and idea, but to start from the beginning was a long story.

'We've got a full day's worth of train riding, tell me'

'Well, when I was a baby, my father left me. The only thing I know about him is that his first name was Remus. I have very few memories of my father. So it was just my mum and me. We were always extremely close. We were like best friends, and it was pretty easy for us. My mum only worked part time, but we never had money problems. I found out later that that was because Dad sent her a check every week.'

Hermione gestured for her to continue.

'Well, about a year ago, my mum got a letter, which made her really excited. She wouldn't let me see it; she told me it was a surprise. She packed my bag and she drove me out to Kings Cross Station. We were standing in between the 9 and 10 gates, and she gave me the letter. I was just about to read it when I realized she wasn't there anymore. All of a sudden I heard a scream. I recognized it as my mothers and followed the sound of it immediately. Finally I came across this room, there was my mother, and a guy in a black cloak was holding her. He sent shivers down my spine.'

Alexa swallowed.

I can't remember anything after that. I woke up a week later in hospital. The doctors said that I had fallen and been knocked unconscious. Then they told me that they had found my mother dead. But the funny thing was she wasn't in the room that I saw her. She was found further up the corridor. And there was no one who had seen a black-cloaked figure.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'So they sent me off to stay with my Grandmother. Then last night, this cat showed up into my room, and turned in to the lady. She told me that I was a witch, and that she was going to take me to a school to learn magic. Hogwarts, I think. She told me to pack, and to check inside the trunk that I had taken to Kings Cross last year, which had been returned by a person that found it the following day, and that this fake bottom had all the school supplies required, and that I just had to pack any close personal possessions and normal clothes. So then she took me here and told me to find a compartment and that she would see me at school.'

Hermione clamped her jaw shut. 'Wow' she said. 'Well, I know that the lady is named Professor McGonnagall, and the school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the rest is a mystery. Harry and Ron are going to be so disappointed they weren't here!'

'Harry and Ron?'

'They're my friends. You'll like them. I don't know why they aren't here; I hope they can get to Hogwarts.'

'Oh. Ok. Cool. So um... what exactly do we learn about? I had a quick look at all my school supplies before; the only thing I recognized is a broom. McGonnagall said it was to be a gift from my mother. Although, I'm not really sure what use a broom is to me. Unless we fly with it of course.' Alexa said the last bit in a jokish voice, but was somewhat shocked when Hermione nodded her head.

'You mean we actually fly? Wow, that is so cool! I can't wait!'

The sweets lady bustled up to their door. 'Anything from the trolley?'

Hermione bought some odd-looking sweets, with small bronze and silver coins. Alexa soon learned that they were called Knuts and Sickles. Hermione continued to tell Alexa all about magical items and what happened at Hogwarts. Alexa hoped she would be sorted into Gryffindor. The girls chatted until they arrived at Hogesmade. When the castle loomed into view, Hermione told Alexa to look at it. Alexa's jaw dropped. 'Wow... that's amazing.'

A/N Tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll keep on going. Please review! Please, please please!


	2. Intruductions

**A.N I dont own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2**

Hermione and Alexa entered the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall bustled towards them.

'Hello, Ms. Collins, if you would like to follow me, we'll sort you first. Ms. Granger, you may take a seat at the Gryffindor table.'

Hermione walked towards the table decorated with read and gold. Alexa walked towards the stool that had a grungy old hat placed on top.

'Attention, students. While the first years make their way across the river we have an -ahem- irregularity. This is Alexa Collins; she will be starting in second year. She is new to Hogwarts, so let's show her some good old Hogwarts hospitality. Ms. Collins, please take a seat.' Alexa sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. After thirty or so seconds, the hat made its announcement:

'**GRYFFINDOR**!' A huge wave of relief washed over Alexa, she had been hoping against hope that she would get put in Gryffindor. She rushed over and sat down next to Hermione. She was somewhat puzzled by what the hat had said to her.

"You've certainly had an interesting life, haven't you? Reminds me of someone else I know... well, maybe we better put you two together, yes, I think you'll go well in..."

Alexa wondered who this other person was. Was it Hermione? Or one of those red-heads? 'Alexa... Alexa!' Alexa was drawn out of her train of thoughts by the voice of Hermione. All of a sudden the doors banged open and a bunch of scared looking first years entered the hall. One by one, their names were called out and they were sorted. Another red-head was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione told Alexa that the red-heads were all part of the Weasley family, and that one of her friends, Ron, was their brother.

When the last person (Yola, Nadia) had been sorted, an old man stood up, Hermione called him Professor Dumbledore, and announced that it was time for the feast. Mountains of food appeared on the table. Alexa ate hungrily, as she had missed out on breakfast, and had only had a few strange looking sweets for lunch.

Hermione and Alexa heard a couple of people up the table mention the names 'Harry and Ron'. Hermiones head shot up immediately. The two boys, who looked about 14 or 15, were saying that they heard that Harry and Ron had been expelled for flying a car and crashing it into the Whomping Willow.

After the last bit of pumpkin juice had been drained, and the last slice of apple pie eaten, Dumbledore arose again and declared that it was time for bed.

Hermione and Alexa walked up the stairs. They heard some people muttering about the Gryffindor password, that it was 'wattlebird.' As they neared the seventh floor, Hermione spotted two lost look boys standing in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

'_There_ you are! Where _have_ you been? The most _ridiculous_ rumours-someone said you had been expelled for flying a crashing car!'

Harry and Ron turned around. There was Hermione, but she was standing with another girl. She was about the same height as Hermione, with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. Noticing Harry and Rons eyes were on Alexa, Hermione told them Alexa's name.

'This is Alexa Collins; she is in second year with us. She got sorted into Gryffindor. She has a very interesting story that you two might want to hear.'

'Great, but why don't we go into the common room. What's the password?'

'Wattlebird.' Alexa spoke up for the first time. The fat lady's portrait swung open and the four of them crawled through.

When they walked into the common room, however, Harry and Ron were having their backs slapped and hands shaken so often, it was near impossible for Alexa to even say two words of her story. Eventually the room died down and everyone went up to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alexa sat around the fire on the squishy couches.

Alexa told them her full story, almost exactly what she told Hermione earlier that day. By about 2 am, they were all tired from the long day. Hermione and Alexa set off to the girls' dorm, Harry and Ron to the boys.

**A/N** End of chapter 2!

**Pleease review! I really really really want reviews!**


End file.
